A Discworld Musical
by LemonBubble
Summary: Featuring William de Worde, Rincewind, Vimes, Otto, Ponder, Hex, Chidder, Angua, Renata, Gaspode and Music with Rock in.


_Nicked off Midnight Mustang and Twist. =D Lemon jumps on the bandwagon._

**Rules:  
1. **Pick a fandom you like**  
2. **Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**  
3. **Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it ends.**  
4. **No lingering afterwards.**  
5. **Do 10 of these and post them.

**---**

**1. The Black Parade - MCR**

William de Worde's father had always expected a lot of him. That was the thing about being rich. People expected a lot of you. His father was always disappointed with him. He had tried, sometimes. Not often, but little things now and then to try to impress the big lump.

Now, with his self-inflicted poverty, and his father dead, William just couldn't shake the feeling that, somewhere, his father was still watching over him, disapproving and disappointed.

--

**2. We Will Rock You - Queen **(like you don't know xD)

No one quite remembered music with rocks in. It was like a dream, that everyone had. There had been, presumably, been music. And possibly rocks. No one could remember anything specific, but now and again someone would tap out a beat that stirred a memory in everyone.

--

**3. Dance All Around the World - Blerta **(Fun fact: My friend's uncle was in this band =D)

You could say Rincewind had seen the world. You _could. _It wouldn't necessarily be accurate, but you could say it, if you wanted to. He had, possibly, seen castles, and towers and other great wonders besides. Possibly. Maybe Rincewind had seen magical groves in secret forests, and fanciful buildings in far-off and interesting lands. Maybe.

More likely, he saw people. Lots of people. But not for long. After that, most of what he saw wasn't all that interesting, it being too blurred to be interesting.

--

**4. Eye of the Tiger - Survivor**

It was raining. Vimes _liked_ the rain. He remembered, when he was younger, he'd always thought being a copper was the greatest job in the world. Well, okay, so he hadn't. But it was a steady job with no heavy lifting and good pay.

Years passed. Vimes became the Commander of the Watch, married to the richest woman in the city, a knight, a duke. Everything he ever wanted... But did he? What was it he had wanted when he was younger? What was it that he had _really_ wanted. He told himself now that what he had was what he wanted but... looking back, at young Vimes of the bad old days, he hadn't really known what he had wanted.

--

**5. Have You Ever Seen the Rain? - CCR**

It never rains, but it pours. It was not a jug. It was a thunderstorm, rolling in from across the plains, of the kind that has _lots_ of character. Otto liked these storms. They reminded him of home. Of course, home was Ankh-Morpork now, but somewhere, deep inside, home would always be the place with the castles on every hilltop and thunder and lightning on cue.

--

**6. A Kind of Magic - Queen **(too easy, lol)

Ponder woke up in the High Energy Magic building and pulled the remains of a banana and anchovy pizza off his face. He stared blearily at Hex. It certainly was a _kind_ of magic. But it also stood in the way of all traditional magic... like a _different_ kind of magic. It was like, there had always been more than one kind of magic and Hex's kind had only shown up because people like him poked around at the old kind of magic.

Hex had grown beyond Ponder's understanding. Ponder would always remember the days when it was just an anthill and some gears. Hex rattled.

+++Good Morning+++

--

**7. Sailor's Yarn - Vladivostoks**

That was always the problem with merchant trading, Chidder reflected. It was a little bit, he would admit, maybe, like piracy. Just a smidge. And, as with any ship, there was always the chance of mutiny.

"C'mon, lads, I'm sure we can work this out. It wasn't _much_ money." The frist mate shook his head.

"Sorry, cap'n, you've gotta go." He pointed. "There;s a little island over there. I'm sure you can swim it." He stomped on the plank, knocking Chidder off balance, making him fall into the sea. "'Bye cap'n." he called down cheerily from the boat. It sailed away.

--

**8. Bring Me to Life - Evanesence**

On the outside, she was often cold, some would say heartless. She couldn't help it. Feelings could get hurt. Sometimes it was best just not to have them. It was so much harder when you were a werewolf. Long ago, Angua had been no more than a passing figure to most, with a heart of ice.

All that changed when she hit the big city. Carrot had slowly melted her icy core, and the city had embraced her. She could leave any time she wanted, of course. Of course she could. But she knew, deep inside, that she could never leave him, even if she could leave the city.

--

**9. Thank God I'm a Country Boy - Hampton the Hampster **(… I can explain! xD)

Renata looked out at the fields. It was getting close to harvest time. She would need a few extra hands about the place. Maybe it was time to update that sign on the fence... She didn't exactly see the figure walking down the road, but then, she wasn't looking. When he asked for a job, she'd thought maybe it was fate.

--

**10. Everybody's Making it Big But Me - Dr Hook**

Gaspode remembered the short era of the clickies. It hadn't been much fun. That Laddie dog had taken all the attention, all the time. Stolen what was rightfully his spotlight. He had no doubt about it being his spotlight. It was meant to be. Apart from the fact that he was a smelly, indeterminate breed, barely-a-dog lump, he had always been destined to be a show dog. During the clickies, he had known it was true. Now, he wasn't so sure.

---

_Awww, and the next song was Girls Just Wanna have Fun! XD Well, that's all folks! Hope you enjoyed that, I know I did. Please R&R_


End file.
